How it was
by Third Rate Kait
Summary: What if Harry had grasped Draco's hand at the beginning? What if it was all different?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, though if I did Draco and Harry would be mad lovers.

Prolouge

I knew from the first time I saw him on the train he was different. His beautiful black hair hung sloppily on his face as if he just didn't care, which he didn't. I suppose it was a lust at first site sort of thing. No wonder my hand flew out to his the first opportunity I got. I made sure he was going to be mine. I offered my protection and loyalty and to my surprise he accepted, throwing the Weasley off of him like an old overcoat. I threw my famous smirk at him not knowing what affects he would have on me and my life.

As years passed he grew colder. He grew for the dark side.

I must've forgot to tell you, Harry is the _Prince of Darkness_. Basically he is Voldemort's bitch. It always amuses me the way Harry has to wear an emerald studded collar. I do regret the way Harry fell though.It began with the first year at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A/n- This is probably going to be quite long, so if you think I should keep this up could you clue me in? hint hint reveiw!


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the H.P. characters. Mrs. Rowling refuses my bid of a dollar and two jars of peanut butter for them.

Chapter 1- Arrival 

When I first met Harry, my impression was that he would be a loud, impulsive Gryffindor. Though when we locked eyes I saw more pain than I thought possible. Those spectacular emerald eyes were stricken with torment and phobias. I felt an immediate connection with this boy. He was striding to the great hall with the Weasley boy skipping to keep up with him when I confronted him. I told him of the wrong sort, how he should stick with me. He looked grateful to be released from Ron; he needed stronger, harder people to comfort him of his worst nightmares. He moved over to our group and we strode down the corridor of tables, waiting to be sorted. I told him I _would _be in Slytherin and that he would too. When I was called I walked briskly and confidently over to the stool and sat with pride. The sorting hat had barely brushed my head and it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" Harry's name was called and he took a quieter walk. The great hall reeked of wonder. He sat on the stool and Minerva placed the hat on his head. There was a complex look of fear on his face. He seemed to be having a conversation with the hat, by the looks shown on Harry's face and the way the hat squirmed on his head. After a good ten minutes the hat screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The look of anger on Harry's face made Crabbe and Goyle shift around next to me. I think that was the turning point of Harry's innocence. Harry shoved his way through the hoarding students to the Slytherin table and climbed atop of it. He paced back and forth with a storm cloud fuming above his raven locks. He finally stopped and stood centered on the table. He spoke in naught above a whisper "Do you think that **_I_**; Harry Potter, Your savior, should be put in Hufflepuff? In goddamn Hufflepuff?! A house for ninny's, for cowards!" His voice was rising as he spoke. "I will be put in Slytherin, for I will be great and nothing less than great." He stepped off the table and swept aside students to sit at the Slytherin table. I smiled with high hopes for my first year at Hogwarts.

Harry was never again trifled with. He was sort of a silent guardian when we went out in public. But in the peace of the Slytherin common room he was a wickedly humorous boy. Though behind the laughter there was an emptiness, an emptiness I couldn't identify. The first time I ever had a real talk with him was Christmas holidays. He, of course, had no place to go to. His uncle refused to take him for the 3 weeks we get off. Well my father did the same; he refused to take me. I was sitting in the common room in my favorite black leather chair when he came and sat by me, not saying a word. We sat there while I read a book for about an hour. I finally spoke to him "Well _dear_, are you going to sit there or are you going to speak. If you are not, please remove yourself from my sight." When I noticed that his eyes were glassy I set down my book and moved over next to him on the long black couch. I had never shown this emotion before so I did not know what to do. I had seen girls sling their arms around one another when they were crying so I carefully put an arm around his waist. He flinched and I rubbed his back to sooth him, but he slapped away my arm. At first I was offended, yet there was a sympathy within me. He looked at me with remorse then stood and slowly trudged up the stairs. I trailed after him to find him laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I went and sat next to him despite his startled look. "Harry, please, what is wrong. I have seen the empty spot within you. I have seen you crouch in the bathroom during lunch; just sitting there rocking back and forth. You have a mask of courage, but you need someone, you really do." Harry shook with tears that would not slip. I straddled him and looked into his eyes, demanding him to tell me. That was his breaking point. He screamed hysterically "Please, please Uncle Vernon! No I've swept the floors! I've done my chores! No, please!" I leapt up in horror, not wanting to believe. I stared at the shuddering boy in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. I decided to take my mother's route to calming me. "Shush Harry, it's all right, it's ok." I came closer and started stroking his hair. He collapsed in my arms and cried for all he was worth. We sat there many hours while he layed there crying. Like a switch he abruptly sat up muttering "Sorry Malfoy, memories of my Uncle fucking me. I'm alright now." I shook my head and kissed his forehead; right on his lightning bolt scar created by my soon to be master. To my surprise his hands traveled to my neck and pulled me towards him. I was so stunned I didn't get the opportunity to move away before his chapped hot lips were pressed on mine. I didn't know bliss until I my lips met his. I tried to deepen the kiss by prodding my tongue out to meet his lips but he pulled away with a mix of fear and lust on his face. I stroked his face, accepting that he didn't want more. "Harry, why don't you come with me to meet my father? I am to meet him tonight and I would like you to come." What I didn't know was that I was to also meet the dark lord, and that Harry would no longer be mine."


	3. Detonation

**Disclaimer**: Yet again I have no power over the Harry Potter world.

Sorry this took so long guys, I have been really busy and my parents just got divorced so it has been hectic.

Chapter 2- Detonation 

When I look back on this, I realize my stupidity. Obviously my father wanted me to meet Voldemort. I just thought he wanted to make up for the coldness he had shown me all my life. No, no he wanted to let the Dark Lord play with me. Luckily Harry was there to draw the eye of "Voldie". The night when Harry fell is so crisp in my memory, like it happened a few days ago. I've wept at this many a nights and now I am going to tell _you _of all people. You corporate people have too much power.

I pulled Harry off the bed where we had just shared our first intimacy to the warm hearth downstairs. "My father despises floo travel but I am not old enough to apparate so he lets me get by." Harry nodded, obviously extremely nervous about meeting my father. I smiled and threw the gray green powder into the fire. The flames grew and turned an emerald color as the crackled. I stepped through it shouting "Malfoy Manor!", Harry at my side.

We landed on a cold stone fireplace that I had never seen in my large grand manor. I stood up and brushed myself off while Harry was face first on the stone. I offered him a hand but he ignored it and stood up gaining his former prominence. He yet again became my silent guardian. I looked around to find myself in a spectacular red and silver draped room. The furniture was covered in garbs of velvet. I had defiantly never seen this room before. My father stepping out of the shadows and sauntering over to us took me out of my trance. "Draco, who might this be?" He caught sight of Harry's scar and I could see the shiver that went up his spine. "Harry Potter I presume? I am Lucius Malfoy, and Mr. Potter I would like you to meet a _dear_ friend of mine." Harry's eyebrows rose as my father dragged him along to a door at the corner of the room. I noticed Harry had been rubbing his forehead and wincing ever since we'd got there. Father opened the door and gently pushed him into the room, and then he backed away cautiously from the door back to me. I gave him a puzzled look and asked him "Father what is going on?" He just shook his head and gazed into the fireplace showing me the weakness he had inside of him. When I heard Harry's scream I raced over to the door, disregarding my father shouting at me. I pulled at the doorknob and slammed on the door. "Harry! Harry! What's wrong?!" There was a shooting pain in the back of my head and I whipped around to see my father standing over me with a vase. I felt pain inside at that moment, nothing I had felt before. It was like a fire ripping through my body and tearing me open. That was my first taste of the cruscatious (sp?) curse. Then everything spun into a spiral of darkness.

I awoke to soft voices pushing me gently out of unconsciousness. I blinked a few times and my memory came flooding back to me. "Harry! Where is he? Father? Harry!" I bolted off the luxurious couch I had been laid on to smash straight into Harry. He grabbed me and cooed, "It's ok Malfoy. It's ok." Which struck me as odd because he was the one who cried in my lap for hours. "Wha- Harry? What happened?" Harry nodded his head in the direction of a cloaked figure standing with his back to me. The figure lifted his head and slowly turned around. It was Voldemort, the one who made Harry be a celebrity. "Draco, meet Tom Marvolvo Riddle. He is my master, as well as yours. I invited you here to meet him and with your talent you brought us exactly who we wanted to see." My father spoke coldly. "Harry has been accepted to the dark side and has been branded with the dark mark, that's when you heard him screaming. Now it's your turn son." He looked at me expectantly like I was supposed to say something. Instead Harry took my hand and said "Don't worry the burning goes away after an hour or two." My eyebrows were furrowed and beads of sweat dripped down my face as Voldemort walked towards me, his hand spread ready to lay down on my arm. Pain. That's the only way to describe it. Pure pain. I screamed then fainted into Harry's arms. When I look upon my arm I still feel the pain and power running through my veins…

A/N- This has changed drastically in my mind. Now I am making this into an interrogation by "police officials". Let me just tell you that this "police official" is someone quite familiar with Draco. Get where I am going with this? Review!


	4. Wheel are Turning

**Disclaimer: **Yet again I must declare, I do NOT have power over the Harry Potter series.

My viewers, if I have any, I am really sorry this is taking forever, but come on, it's Christmas hols.

Chapter 3 – Wheels are turning

You ask me why I tell you this. I tell you because I have lost my one reason to conceal this story. "Reporter" they call you, no you are more than a reporter, you are a mudblood. And still I let my life pour out of me onto your scroll, scratched by your quill. I will save you from my desolate ramblings, on with my sad story.

For the second time that night I awoke from a pain-ridden darkness. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I kept my eyes closed. I wanted answers, and I wanted them then. Luckily my father had taught me well, I successfully overheard what I needed to. "My lord, do you find it wise to let the boy remain at Hogwarts? With Albus around, who knows what persuasion the boy could fall prey to." "Lucius, did I ask for your advice? No, I think not. I also suspect that you imagine the "boy" will fall to the light side. No, no, no Lucius. He is mine. You fool; did you not notice the collar around his slender neck? It draws him to me. He will never fall prey to persuasion. Idiot, get out of my site. I will tend to your son." "Yes my lord." I opened my eyes a fraction to see my father back away from Tom and hurry to a door near the rear of the room.

Voldemort then slowly emerged from the chair he so elegantly sat in. I realized he was walking towards me so I quickly snapped my eyes shut and tried to maintain steady breathing. "Young master Malfoy, don't try to deceive me. Rise from your feign sleep so I can see you fully." Obeying my lord, I quickly sat up to see a handsome young man sitting in front of me. "Draco, I can feel the presence of love within you. I once knew the feeling myself, and I know the way you look upon the face of Potter. I must warn you now though. Harry is mine, he has agreed to an eternity of power and lust. I will know if you touch him. I will know. Luckily your father is a faithful servant. Now you will be Harry's. I want you to wait on his hand and foot. If you don't you will be punished. Harry will also return with you to the common room, and to the rest of the school, you will be _his _master. But within the depths of slytherin, he will be yours. Are we clear on this?" "Yes my lord." I mumbled the same way I had heard my father do. "Good, prepare for your return."

He pulled me off the couch by my forearm and shoved towards the fireplace. He whipped out his wand and muttered an incantation. "Smouldereske." And then he blew on the tip of his wand. A flaming green blur flew at me and burned the shape of a kiss on my collarbone. "Something to remember me by." He spoke in a cruel high voice. Harry then strode in with stolen confidence. I winced to see that he had taken my smirks as well. "I'm ready Tom. Is Draco already to go? Well yes, by the looks of him I suppose he is." He quickly stole a kiss from Tom and walked through the flaming green fire. I followed in despair…


	5. Confessions

rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fromanfcharset0 Times New Roman;f1fswissfcharset0 Arial  
generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;viewkind4uc1pardsb100sa100bf0fs24 Disclaimer: b0 Yet again I must declare, I do NOT have power over the Harry Potter series.par par Chapter 4 - Confessionspar par Harry.. The name even brings back sadness. After Tom claimed Harry as his everything went to hell.Crabbe and Goyle became Harry's lackeys. I became a shadow in the room. Honestly I enjoyed the solitude at first. But things got worse. Every once and a while Blaise would come over and kick me onto the floor or Millicent would insist I pleasure her. I had to deal with these things because Harry had tabs on me the whole bloody day, every day. Now I know what kind of hell my father goes through. As the weeks passed I fell farther and farther through the cracks in my life. The abuse got worse, and I would cry myself to sleep, only to be ridiculed by everyone the next morning. par One day I decided it was going to stop. I got up from my emerald green sheets and quickly marched to the common room. As usual he was surrounded by the group of idiotic people who were once my "friends." His jet black hair fell over his piercing eyes. I quavered but didn't stop walking. "Harry, I must insist on speaking to you i alonei0 ." He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Everyone went about picking up their things and shoving me on the way out of the common room. "What do you want cretin?" he spoke in a bored tone. I smiled and sauntered over to him. "Harry, Harry, Harry. My my you have changed since we last talked. I seem to recall you sobbing into my lap." Harry seemed enraged by this little conversation but he kept his cool. "Dear Draco, how is that scar of yours? Are you still branded with the mark of a servant? Ask your father, he has one too." Harry abruptly got up and ripped open the fron of a silk black button up I had been wearing. With my collarbone exposed he felt above me again. "Does it still hurt, my precious little morsel?" I restrained myself from lashing out at him, yelling or physical touch would cost me my conciousness, I would be hit with the crusactious (sp?) curse. He smiled wickedly and circled me. par When he stopped in front of me, he burned my skin with his glare. he raised his eyes to mine, and yet again I saw the pain. He softened and placed his hands on the side of my face. "Draco, I only wish.." He trailed off. One of his hands trailed down my ghastly white skin to my collar bone. He ran his fingers slowly across it and looked me back in the eye. "Harry, I am enticed with you." He backhanded me and I landed on the green plush carpet. He then knelt down and lightly kissed me on the lips. "I will make sure you aren't bothered anymore. Come to me when you feel that times are better. I'll see you on the other side jerkoff." He then stood up and walked briskly out of the common room. par Shaking, I picked myself up and went to change my shirt. All the while I thought of what he had said. i "Come to me when you feel that times are better." i0 I felt my head spin and I collapsed onto my 4 post bed. The night went quickly. I slept dreamlessly. par The next morning I awoke to find all of belongings in place and not scattered about by my housemates like usual. A smile crept upon my face for the first time in 5 months. Then it hit me, today was the last day of school. I had completely forgotten asbout it. I raced about the room preparing myself and grabbing my uniform. When I arrived in the great hall they were announcing the winner of the house cup.par "And the cup goes to, GRYFFINDOR!" We all moaned in disgust and glared at the cheerful table. To my surprise Harry waved me over when he caught sight of me. "Sit next to me." He shouted over the roars of the Gryffindors. His eyes laughed at my confused state but he said nothing. As I glanced around the table, my fellow Slytherins nodded to me and Millicent even smiled. I couldn't beleive it, I was accepted again. Merlin knows I hated Harry, but damn I loved him as well. par When we were all gathered at the Hogsmede station Harry pulled me aside. "Listen, you still belong to me, I am not doing you a favor. I just want my servants in good condition." The twinkle in his eye matched Albus's, and I knew he was doing this for my happiness. He dragged me to an empty compartment at the back of the train and slammed the door shut leaving behind all of his hopeful followers. "I rode on this train with Weasley, and now I ride back with you. What did you get me into?" His wicked smile reminded me of the good times before Riddle had ruined it all for both of us. We sat in silence for a good 15 minutes and I began to notice him rubbing his neck where the collar was chaffing him. The collar seemed to grow tighter by the second. Soon Harry's face was going purple.I leapt up and tried to help him breathe, but the instant I touched his skin a horrible fire ran through my veins. All Harry could do was rasp "Get out.. quick!" I ran out of the compartment and to a loo on the other side of the train. I sat there shaking and crying for the rest of the ride. I always knew Voldemort was a jealous man. par par A/N : SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My life has been god awful hectic. I am now going to update a chapter or two more. Tell me what you think I should do in future years. Should I introduce new characters? Hmm. I am open to flames!ipar pardi0f1fs20par 


End file.
